


I Believe in Miracles

by prettyhurts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean is a Softie, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, cursed!Dean, dean is hit by a love spell, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhurts/pseuds/prettyhurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hit by a spell that makes him fall in love with the first person he sees. The first person he sees is Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Miracles

The second Dean killed the witch and white pollen sprayed all over him, Sam knew something was wrong.

When he asked, Dean insisted there was nothing wrong. As they were driving back to the motel, Dean reached over every so often to cup Sam’s face with his hand. It was a sweet, but totally unnecessary and odd gesture, especially for Dean.

“You want me to go pick up some food?” Sam asked as soon as they got back to their motel room, wanting to get as far away from Dean’s affectionate gestures as he could. However, Dean immediately popped up from his bed, smiling widely.

“I’ll come with you,” Dean insisted, moving closer into Sam’s personal bubble again and placing his hands on Sam’s chest for no reason at all. And yeah, okay this was definitely getting weird. Normally Sam would’ve pushed Dean back into the room, but he felt weird getting touchy with Dean with everything that was happening.

“Ha, no it’s okay. I was gonna hit the library up too,” Sam replied, knowing that Dean would quickly back off once the library was involved.

“Okay! We can eat in the library,” Dean responded, his eyebrows furrowing together as if he didn’t see what the problem was. Sam felt his heart rate go up increasingly as he rattled his brain for something to say.

“I uh… I have to take a dump,” Sam announced and quickly ran out of the room before Dean could stop him, ignoring the thumping of his heart in his chest.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After he got the food and his heart rate was back to normal, Sam made his way back to the motel room, fully expecting Dean to laugh at how he reacted earlier (‘really had you going there!’). But when he opened the door and set the food down, he felt a large weight jump on him and almost knock him over.

Dean had literally attacked him with a hug, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and burying his nose in Sam’s neck. It felt surprisingly nice. Besides the fact that this was Dean; his macho brother that would erase your memory if you ever saw him cry. “I missed you,” Dean muttered, his words crushed into Sam’s neck. Sam, who was flailing his arms, awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and patted him comfortingly.

Dean practically _purred_ in content, squeezing Sam impossibly tighter.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean purred, inhaling in deeply, “you smell so good.” Sam felt his heart beat faster and his breath hitch at that. If he thought it was weird before, it was beyond weird now. Awkwardly patting Dean’s back, Sam attempted to set him down.

“Hey, I got pie.” And Dean quickly untangled himself from Sam’s body. Sam chuckled, that was more like Dean.

The two of them sat down at the small table, Sam avoiding eye contact with Dean as he eats his salad and blocking out the noises Dean made when he ate his pie.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean broke the silence, “you want some pie?” Sam looked up, raising his eyebrows. Dean never offered him any of his food, insisting that if Sam “bought rabbit food, he got stuck eating rabbit food.” However, Sam wasn’t necessarily opposed when Dean offered it to him.

“Um, sure?” Sam replied, unsure as he moved to take a piece from Dean’s plate with his fork. But Dean shooed his hand away, succeeded in making Sam more confused. Dean had a piece ready on his fork and moved it up to Sam’s mouth.

Okay, no.

“Dean, I can feed myself,” Sam laughed. Dean didn’t laugh though. He furrowed his eyebrows together and gave Sam that same sad kitten look that he gave him earlier.

“But I wanna feed you,” Dean said, borderline pouting. Sam sighed, unable to resist Dean’s big, green eyes. Briefly, he wondered if that was how Dean felt when he gave his puppy dog eyes. Dean’s face lit up, almost childlike as he lifted the fork up to Sam’s mouth.

It felt weird when the pie finally reached Sam’s mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and chewed it slowly, careful not to make eye contact with Dean. But when he did, Dean’s face was flushed pink all the way to the tips of his ears and he was looking at Sam liked he was the best pie in the world. Almost choking, Sam quickly looked down again, feeling his face heat up as well. “Thanks.”

“Do you want another piece?”

“N-no, I’m good.” ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Later that night when Sam was feeling all too weird to stay awake, he climbed into bed. Part of him was praying that when he woke up the next morning, it would just be a crazy dream.

However, he didn’t even get to falling asleep before something happened again.

Dean got up, his silhouette illuminated by the light from the moon. He didn’t say a word, just limped over to Sam’s bed and flopped down next to him.

Wait.

What.

It took Sam’s brain a full thirty seconds to register what just happened. And when he did, his brain almost short circuited again. Dean scooted closer, pressing himself to Sam’s chest and curling up in a ball. The action was so unlike Dean that Sam’s brain had to take a step back.

Almost fed up with all this… _affection_ , Sam was tempted to push Dean off. But when Dean pressed his face further into Sam’s chest, inhaling deeply and contently, Sam didn’t have the heart to push him off.

After a while, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, who hummed happily in his sleep. So Sam lay in bed, waiting for Dean to get up, turn on the lights and never let him live this down. But he never did, so Sam let himself fall asleep, pressed tightly to his brother’s body.

 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he woke up next to someone. It felt… nice. Weird, but undeniably nice.

But as soon as Sam’s sleep addled brain came back to focus, he realized that he had woke up next to Dean.

Sam forced himself not to jerk away from his brother’s sleeping body. Dean just looked so peaceful and happy sleeping, an expression that Sam had not seen in a long time. He would talk to Dean about this when he woke up.

Sam somehow managed to fall back asleep.

When he woke up however, Dean wasn’t attached to his hip. Sighing happily, Sam figured that yes, it was just a crazy, sort-of-sweet-but-still-crazy dream and got out of bed with a little more spring in his step than usual.

He made his way to the shower, shedding his clothes once he was in the bathroom and turning on the hot water.He quickly stepped into it, not one to waste precious hot water. In the back of his mind, he could hear the motel door opening, but didn’t think anything of it.

Not until the shower curtain was ripped open.

He let out the most unmanly shriek and moved to yank the shower curtain back to him to cover himself up.

It was Dean.

“Dean?! What the hell, man?!” Sam yelled in alarm when he saw that Dean was stripped down to his boxers.

“Mind if I join you?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Sam thought he might cry.

“Yes,” Sam started, his voice an octave higher than usual as he started again, “I mean no! No, you can’t join me! What’s wrong with you?! I’m taking a shower, Dean.”

Dean just shrugged, pissing Sam off. “Alright. Well, I’ll see you when you’re out. Take your time.” And then he left.

Sam sighed, resting his head on the tiled wall. What was his life?

When Sam was done with his shower, he ran into the room, got his clothes and ran back into the bathroom, refusing to change in front of Dean. Since they were done with the case Dean would probably want to leave and find a new case, but Sam honestly didn’t think he could survive being alone with Dean in the car.

“I got you breakfast,” Dean said as soon as Sam walked out of the bathroom. Sam was practically fuming at Dean’s calm attitude about all of this, but he clenched his fists and decided to take the same approach.

“Dean… are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked cautiously. Dean nodded through a mouthful of food.

“Never been better,” Dean replied. “We got another case.”

“Where is it?”

“Same town. We can probably stay here, if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Sam quickly agreed. Dean smiled affectionately.

“Anything for you, Sammy.”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The case was at a nightclub, full of grinding bodies and loud music. Sam and Dean showed up in their fed suits, but they never really got to do much investigating since the manager wasn’t there. The bartender apologized multiple times, saying how the manager was usually here, but today was his daughter’s birthday and the bartender offered a round on him.

Sam was quick to deny, wanting just to get out of there.

“Aw, don’t be ridiculous, Sammy. Loosen up a little,” Dean said, taking the shot from the bartender. Sam sighed, with everything that was going on; he supposed he needed a little alcohol in his system.

Ten shots later he wasn’t stressed at all.

He let Dean drag him out to the dance floor, but quickly lost him. Not that Sam really minded. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of bodies moving against him.

When he opened his eyes however, his brain almost simmered back down to sober.

Some man, who must’ve been at least 6’5, was talking to and touching his thighs Dean who looked very uncomfortable and kept trying to scoot away. Sam felt his face heat up in anger, shoving his way through the crowd to get to Dean.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Sam directed towards Dean, who looked like he was about to cry when he saw Sam.

“Nah, I was just telling Dean here how pretty he is-“the man started, and Sam ground his teeth together, something inside him snapping.

“Yeah, well we’re just leaving,” Sam stated firmly, grabbing Dean by the arm and yanking him away and out of the building.

Once they were outside, Sam’s anger immediately died down at the look on Dean’s face. His face was stained with tears and sweat, his lower lip trembling. Sam’s heart shattered at the sight and he reached forward to cup Dean’s face, carefully wiping the tears away.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Dean nodded and sniffled, before lunging forward to hug Sam. It wasn’t like the first hug, which was sudden and forceful. It was soft and tired and Sam didn’t resist at all. He wrapped his arms around Dean, and softly rubbed his hair. Dean sighed, his tears staining Sam’s shirt. When Sam let go, Dean’s knees buckled, going weak in his arms. Sam quickly caught him and immediately scooped him up into his arms. Dean was definitely not light, but Sam could manage.

“Let’s get you back to the motel, okay?” Dean sniffled in agreement and Sam started walking. Sam didn’t exactly know what was wrong with Dean or what was making him so sensitive, affectionate and emotional, but he didn’t really mind it. For once, he felt like the older brother.

When they got back to the room, Sam gingerly dumped Dean down on the bed. Dean had stopped crying now, but when Sam turned away he grabbed his hand, yanking him back.

“Sam.” He stood up so he was eye level with him. Dean was so close, Sam could taste his minty toothpaste and see every freckle that littered his face. Sam’s heart rate began to pick up again as Dean leaned impossibly closer. “Let me. Please,” was all Dean said, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s.

At first Sam was taken aback, but then something inside him broke, shattered to the ground, and he pressed back just as urgently as Dean.

Dean mewled when Sam started to kiss back, and reached up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. Suddenly, Sam felt himself being pushed down into the bed. Dean straddled his hips, panting down at his brother’s shocked face.

“Gonna ride that dick. Want to- need to feel it inside me,” Dean gasped out, reached down to yank at the zipper of Sam’s pants. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at his eagerness.

“Gotta prep you first babe,” Sam reminded him before quickly flipped Dean over so he was on his back. Sam mouthed at Dean’s neck, savoring the saltiness before making his way further down south.

He ripped open Dean’s shirt, smirking when he came face to face with Dean’s nipple. Sam moved his hand up to tug at the right one before sealing his lips over the left one. Dean gasped, trembling in Sam’s hold as he bit and tugged at the sensitive buds. Dean groaned in protest when Sam left his nipples and continued down, mouthing at his freckled stomach until he got to the hem of his pants.

“Mm, you look so hot in the suit, Dean,” Sam hummed appreciatively before yanking them down, along with his boxers. With all the strength he had left in him, Sam flipped Dean over so he was on his hands and knees. Sam almost fainted at the sight.

Presented like a display, were two freckled globs and a winking hole.

Unable to control himself, Sam leaned forward, mouthing at Dean’s ass. He bit down suddenly, enjoying the sharp gasp he earned from Dean. When he was satisfied with marking him, Sam moved to Dean’s hole, red and eager like a target, just begging to be filled. Sam sealed his lips over it, sucking.

Dean’s gasps turned into sharp moans and he began to tremble again, gripping the sheets. Alternating between sucking and tongue fucking Dean’s hole, Sam was turning him into a quivering puddle on the bed.

“Sa-a-am,” Dean wailed, turning around to thread his fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging him closer. Sam smiled, deeply inhaling Dean’s deep scent before pulling back, much to Dean’s disappointment. “Sammy, _please_.”

“What do you want baby?” Sam asked, gathering up the spit the collected around Dean’s rim and starting to push in with two fingers.

“Sam-my, I want- I need-” Dean stuttered, abruptly stopping to moan when Sam’s fingers hit a spot in him that made him see stars.

“Use your words, Dean.” Dean glared at the sheets, hearing the smirk in Sam’s voice.

“I- _ah_! Sammy, please, just- _hng_ fuck me!” Dean cried out. Sam smiled, drawing his fingers out of Dean.

“All you needed to do was ask,” Sam said, before flipped Dean over so he was on his back again. Dean’s eyes were glossy, his face was flushed a perfect pink and his freckles stood out amazingly. Sam felt his breath being taken away.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning in to push his lubed cock into Dean’s heat.

“Sam, you are such a gi- _ah_!” Dean stopped talking and cried out when Sam’s pulsing cock bottomed out. His legs wrapped around Sam’s waist on their own accord, clawing at Sam’s back.

“Sammy.” Dean groaned, throwing his head back.

“You okay?”

“Move,” Dean gritted out, and that was all the permission Sam needed.

Sam pulled out completely, and then rammed back home. Dean cried out loudly, gripping Sam’s back with a bruising grip.

As his thrusts increased with both power and speed, Sam moved to spread Dean’s legs open, gripping his thighs until Dean’s skin around his fingers turned white. There would surely be bruises tomorrow. The idea fueled Sam on and his thrusts became fast.

“God, Dean. You’re so _tight_ ,” Sam gritted out with a particularly hard thrust.

When he leaned down to kiss Dean, he spread him open even more, making Dean moan loudly into the kiss. Deciding that he would draw it out even further, Sam slowed his thrusts down to shallow thrusts. Dean mewled, his voice hoarse.

“Sammy, _please_. Want it, want it hard and-and fast,” Dean moaned. Sam moved to bite at Dean’s neck, sucking and nipping until a purple bruise began to form. “Sammy,” Dean whimpered, drawing it out into a scream as Sam sped his thrusts up, hit his prostate and began toying with his nipples. His back arched to a painful level and he yelled until he lost his voice.

Then, with no warning what so ever, Dean screamed so loudly that if there was anyone in the rooms next to theirs, they would’ve definitely hear, and came all over his chest, untouched.

With it all happening at once, Dean’s beautiful orgasm, his breathy little moans and gasps and his tight hole tightening even further around Sam’s dick, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He groaned loudly into Dean’s neck, biting down to stifle his moans as he emptied his loud into Dean.

Exhausted beyond belief, he ended with a few shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of Dean.

“Ow, bitch. Gettoff, you big lug,” Dean groaned, halfheartedly attempting to push Sam off. Sam just sighed contently and smiled lazily, an expression that could only be brought by really good sex. Dean felt a swell of pride that he put it there.

“I said, _get off,_ ” Dean gave a hard shove, forcing Sam off him for a brief moment. But his plan backfired when Sam grabbed his waist as he was being shoved and brought Dean onto his lap.

“No, I’m tired. Let me sleep,” Dean groaned as he felt Sam grow hard under his bare leg, biting back a whimper.

“Thought you said you wanted to ride me,” Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean raised an eyebrow. Was that a challenge? “I mean, only if you’re up for it,” Sam smirked. Oh yeah, it was definitely a challenge.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Dean replied, reaching behind himself to grab Sam’s already hard dick.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this is my first uh sex story, so sorry again if it's bad.


End file.
